


Sunday Snippets

by ravensnwritingdesks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Character Death, Death from Old Age, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flowers, Holding Hands, Knuckle kisses, Love Confessions, Making Out, Old Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sisterly Talks, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: My collection ofFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Themficlets. Inspired by gifs and pictures I came across in the wide expanses of the internet.A new one will be added every Sunday, 500 words maximum for each. Prompts are welcome, too ;)





	1. Say it with Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting these little snippets of Newtina (and possibly other FBAWTFT pairings, too) on Sundays from now on... first on my [tumblr](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/) and a bit later here on AO3, too.  
> These are just to get some ideas out of my head that don't work in the context of my new main project... and to learn how to _not_ write a novella for every little idea ;) Nothing in here should be longer than 500 words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft drizzle fell around them as they sat in a sea of green and pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, this week it's all fluff and no desperate tears. I have for you this little snippet inspired by the picture from @fantasticprompts bi-weekly fanfiction prompt from [April 29th](https://fantasticprompts.tumblr.com/post/160120065195/prompt-for-april-29):

**Say it with Flowers**

* * *

"I want to show you something."

"Sure." Smiling, Tina took his offered elbow and they apparated into a grove of sorts... a small forest with only few trees and lots of grass. It was raining here and Newt quickly conjured an umbrella to keep them dry.

"Where are we?" They were surrounded by the rich greens of springtime, new leaves growing on trees overhead and fresh blades of grass underfoot.

"Still in New York... Upstate though, not City."

Some paces ahead vibrant dots of colour could be seen near the ground. Newt lead them there and used his wand to dry the trunk of a fallen tree for them to sit on. A soft drizzle fell around them as they sat in a sea of green and pink.

"It's beautiful here, Newt. I didn't know tulips grew in the wild!"

"They _didn't_ grow wild," he admitted. "I planted them when I was last here, in October."

"Do you always plant flowers while studying in the field?" she asked curiously.

"No. These are meant for you actually."

Tina looked at him in surprise. "For me?" He nodded. "But... aren't flowers usually given as a bouquet?" Not that she ever had received one.

Newt smiled. "They are but... if you cut a flower it will wither and die within a few days. This way they will live for as long as they are meant to. Each year in the spring they'll sprout and bloom again... even grow and multiply. You'd have years to enjoy them."

"Thank you, Newt." A smile tugged at her lips and Newt's eyes dropped to the ground. She noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

They sat in silence for a while, huddled closely underneath the umbrella and lost to their own musings. What was the meaning of this?

"There's a language of flowers, you know? Every flower has different meaning, sometimes varying with their colour. It's a little antiquated these days but it was often used to... convey what couldn't be said out loud."

Tina noticed a tension in him now that hadn't been there before. Newt had 'given' her a grove full of pink tulips... but she had no idea what those meant.

"What does a pink tulip stand for?"

He exhaled slowly but didn't meet her eyes as he answered nervously. "Happiness. Encouragement. A growing affection."

So it was true. A happy smile tugged at her lips as she covered his hand with hers. "You waited six months to tell me?"

Newt looked up at her, gaze surprised and cautiously hopeful. "Uhm... 16 months, actually. Since we met." Tina squeezed his hand as he paused. "The pink I chose last year... they should rather be red."

"And what does-?"

"Similar to a red rose, only... it's less refined." He swallowed. "Like me."

"Newt." Tina cupped his cheek and smiled at him. "I love you too."

And there, underneath the wide umbrella, their lips met in a first tentative kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My research told me that pink and red tulips are actually a sign of love and affection... but only since the beginning of the 20th century. During the Victorian era a tulip stood rather for acts of charity which is certainly not the message Newt wanted to convey.  
> I'm not sure which meaning would be better known at the end of the 1920s (and to someone like Newt Scamander), so I just went with what fitted my story best.


	2. Say it with Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had to be here, somewhere amidst the rubble and debris of a neighbourhood destroyed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissue boxes please... this is a sad one inspired by this little gifset from Les Miserables. 

**Paris, 1928**

* * *

She had to be here, somewhere amidst the rubble and debris of a neighbourhood destroyed. The first lifeless body he came across thankfully was not hers and neither was the second… it was the third. 

“No!” With a sob he fell down next to the unmoving form Tina Goldstein and gathered her slim frame into his arms. “Tina… Tina, please.”

She couldn’t be gone… Not now that the fight was over.

“Newt?” Her whisper was barely audible over the sound of rain steadily falling around them, her voice weak and winded.

“I’m here…. I’m here, love.” He traced a hand over her cheek, so pale and cold to his touch. “Tell me where you hurt.”

There had to be something he could do. But there was no blood on her that he could see, no injuries for him to heal. A curse then.

She tried for a smile and looked at him. “Everywhere… nowhere. You can’t stop the cold.” A shudder worked through her. “S-Stay with me, please?”

Newt nodded in response. “Always, Tina. I’m not going anywhere.”

The wetness streaming down his face was no longer just the rain. There was no counter curse for this… no way for him to help her. He hugged her close to his chest, let her head rest against his shoulder. Her eyes fell shut again as she leaned into him.

“I love you,” Tina breathed a few moments later, voice even weaker than before.

“I love you too,” Newt sobbed in response, happy but distraught to hear it now. “So much. Please… don’t leave me yet. I want to marry you, I want to… to have a life with you.”

He pulled her closer still as she shuddered in his arms and gently stroked her hair.

“Will you marry me, Tina?” he asked, hoping to distract her from the evergrowing cold consuming her.

Her eyes opened again, those beautiful brown orbs gazing at him in wonder.

"Yes, I’ll…” She paused for a moment as another shudder wracked through her body. “I’ll m-marry you.”

He smiled down at her and softly squeezed her icy hand. “My love… my Tina.” 

Her breath stuttered for a moment, hitched. And with one last slow exhale Tina grew limp in his arms as her flame of life extinguished.

She was gone. Newt leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to her forehead in a last kiss.

Heavy tears rolled down his cheeks as he cradled her in his arms. A pained whimper escaped his throat.

He had won the battle… but lost the person he’d fought it for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry... I didn't even need to squint to see Newt and Tina in those two gifs instead of Marius and Éponine.


	3. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her confident demeanor slowly disappeared as her gaze slid to the ground. "I see..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little something was inspired by the following Newtina gif set...
> 
>   
> 

**A Proposition**

* * *

“I should take my leave.” Newt got up from the table and awkwardly stood behind his chair for a moment. “Thank you for the lovely evening, Tina.”

A wonderful dinner with just the two of them had turned into an enjoyable night of conversation, as it so often did. He didn’t want to go yet, but it was past midnight already.

Tina had gotten up as well. “Or maybe… you should stay.”

Newt looked at her, eyes wide in confusion as she slowly stepped backwards and with a smile pushed open the doors to her bedroom.

“I live alone now and your company would be very much… appreciated.” She returned his gaze steadily, tilting her head in question as his silence continued.

A blush crept up his cheeks as her meaning finally sunk in. He held on tightly to the chair in front of him. “Tina, I…” He cleared his throat. “I really shouldn’t.”

Her confident demeanor slowly disappeared as her gaze slid to the ground. “I see…”

Newt had never seen her look so… defeated. “No, it’s not-”

“It’s okay, Newt,” she interrupted him. “Let’s just forget about this, I clearly misread the situation.”

She hurried back into the living room looking for something to occupy herself with but Newt caught her by the wrist as she passed him.

“Tina.” He exhaled slowly. “You didn’t misread.”

She turned to look at him. “Five visits in two years, Newt.” Her brow furrowed in unexpected frustration. “You say you come to see me, yet you reject me. You always promise to return, but never state intentions or even attempt so much as a kiss. I don’t know what to make of this anymore!”

Flinched at her cutting tone Newt averted his eyes. “I… deny myself that pleasure because I don’t think I could leave it at just a kiss, Tina. And I want to do things properly… not out of neccessity.”

“Do what properly?”

“Courtship. Proposing to you.”

Tina stared at him in disbelief. “Proposing?”

He nodded. “Yes, that’s my intention.” He sighed, realising how wrong he’d gone about it all. “I didn’t want to make promises to you that I couldn’t keep just yet… so I didn’t say anything. But I should have told you, I’m sorry.”

“I… You… Proposing?!”

Newt smiled at her. “Not yet… I’ve been told man shouldn’t marry unless he can support a family. I’m still working on that.”

“Still working…” Tina groaned. “Promotion at work. New edition of your book. The guest lectures at MACUSA…”

Newt nodded. “Hogwarts too starting September.”

“You know I can work too, right?”

“I know and I won’t ask you not to, but… it shoudn’t be _neccessary_. What kind of husband would that make me?”

“Mine?”

Newt loved that thought. “I hope you won’t have to wait too long now. Next time I visit, perhaps. Until then…” He brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles. “… will this suffice?”

Tina laughed and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not exactly go in the direction I had in mind before I started to write… actually, it turned into the exact opposite. The muse insisted I don’t write anything smutty for this even though that was the initial plan. Maybe another time... for now we'll keep the rating on T.


	4. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now they sat next to each other on a sofa… so close and yet with a strange distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features a somewhat stressed out Newt in need of a break and a slightly confused Tina. Inspired by the following photo set:

**Hands**

* * *

She was sitting alone, a glass of champagne in hand and ignoring the crowds. A lone American among a flock of English wizards. The other guests had demanded his attention all evening, causing him to neglect her unwillingly. No longer though.

“Tina.” She looked up at him but kept silent. “Uhm… may I sit?” Newt asked. She took a sip from her glass and nodded.

“It’s eh… quite the gathering,” he murmured when her silence stretched on. “I honestly have no idea why they are all here.”

“Your book of course,” Tina answered quietly. “Unless there is something else to celebrate tonight?”

_Seeing you again,_ Newt thought but shook his head.

It had been almost a year since he had left New York and his book had been published two months ago. Since then his life had turned into a whole new kind of crazy… promotion complete with book signings, readings and countless interviews. For the last weeks he had barely had time for himself, much less to visit Tina in New York as he had promised to do.

And now they sat next to each other on a sofa… so close and yet with a strange distance between them.

Did he dare move to bridge that gap between them? Take her hand resting so close?

No, he did not.

“How are you enjoying London?” Newt asked instead.

Tina shrugged. “I have yet to see it… I only arrived this afternoon.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to welcome you.”

“It’s okay, Newt. I know you’re a busy man these days.” Another long sip of champagne. “How is Leta?”

He frowned. Tina must have seen them talking earlier… and drawn the wrong conclusions. “She’s married. And quite bothersome.”

Tina shifted in reaction and suddenly their little fingers touched. Newt felt a spark rush up his arm, settling somewhere around his heart. It began beating furiously. Maybe… he should dare after all?

He hesitantly started to caress her finger with his own and Tina tensed at the gentle touch… but she did not pull away.

“Why did you invite me here, Newt?” she whispered uncertainly.

“Because… I wanted to see you again.”

She softened. Encouraged by this his caresses continued, now covering the back of her hand. He committed the sight, the feeling to memory.

“Maybe… tomorrow I could show you around London?”

“Do you have the time?” she asked doubtfully.

“I do.” Newt smiled and slowly covered her hand with his own now. He didn’t dare to look at her though, eyes still fixed on their touching hands instead as he continued. “Actually, I have a week away from all this and… if you don’t mind… I’d love to spend it with you.”

“Newt…” He looked up and saw a smile tucking at her lips. “Of course.”

The tension of the past months left him and his fingers slid between hers, clutching her hand tightly. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed a bit of a theme here in my snippet collection. What can I say... I love to play around with _how_ Newtina will finally happen.  
>  Next week will change that up a little though ;)


	5. In the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes stayed closed as he breathed her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's snippet is just a little more steamy than the ones before... but don't worry, we're still well in the T-rated territory.  
>  Inspired by the following gif:  
> 

**In the Moment**

* * *

It was only a soft whisper at first, a light touch followed by a soft exhale against his lips. He sat frozen, unable to move as his mind processed the unexpected gesture. A kiss. He smiled.

She continued with a firmer brush of her mouth, an exploratory press carefully repeated as he leaned into her and responded in kind.

They moved slow, testing and trying these new waters. Her silky lips felt wonderful but delicate underneath his own slightly chapped ones. She didn't seem to mind though and slid her arm around his neck to pull him even closer.

The kiss deepened gradually as his arms wound around her, gently holding onto her waist in an attempt to keep himself grounded. This was not what he had expected to happen at all, but he welcomed it... very much. A dream come true. A tentative flick of his tongue against her bottom lip opened up new possibilities, ones she seemed quite she agreeable to. She tasted wonderful, too.

Slowly she moved to recline against the seat of the couch, pulling him down with her, over her as their lips stayed locked together. His hand wandered up to cup her neck, her jaw, her cheek, angling her head just so in this new position.

A low appreciating sound escaped her, echoed by himself as his eyes fell shut and he gave himself over to sensations. Her cheek in his hand, her arms around his back, her body breathing underneath him. Kisses. Hot, wonderful kisses... intense... seeking... arousing. Familiar heat kindling, growing. Want.

He broke away softly, rested their foreheads together for a short interlude to catch their breaths... to regain composure... to calm down again.

" _Tina..._ " It was a sigh, a whisper, a plea. For what he couldn't say.

His eyes stayed closed as he breathed her in. Delicate fingers moved along his neck, raked through his hair, over his scalp. He shuddered in response, exhaled sharply as a sudden spark travelled along his spine from it. She chuckled softly, happily.

Blue-green met dark brown when he finally opened his eyes to look at her. She was all rosy cheeks, well-kissed lips, dazed eyes... enchanting smiles. How could this possibly be real? He couldn't help a responding grin as he cradled the side of her head, gently nudged their noses together.

"I liked that," she breathed.

He blinked and slowly nodded. "Can there be more of this?"

A broad smile graced her lips. "As much as you want, Newt."

So he moved in for another kiss, eagerly drinking his fill of her delicious lips... and them some. Her hand stayed firmly lodged in his hair all the while, stroking and caressing as they explored each other thoroughly.

Her pleasant touch would be his undoing, he knew. He didn't care.


	6. By the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was peaceful here. It was quiet. This early in the morning only a lone seagull disturbed the tranquility before moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this set of [pics](http://jennyyuu.tumblr.com/post/135347163444/a-lil-crudely-animated-photostudy-original):

**By the Sea**

* * *

The ocean. Water as far as the eye could see. A vast expanse of blueish green bordering on a clear blue horizon… recreating the colour of Newt’s eyes.

Big waves rose and crashed in the distance, rushing up towards the coast never to reach it. Smaller waves cresting near the shore, its waters lapping at the beach only to retreat again… leaving the sand wet and a few grains shorter time and time again.

Tina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was peaceful here. It was quiet. This early in the morning only a lone seagull disturbed the tranquility before moving on.

Newt had still been busy with his beasts when Tina had decided to go outside, climbing up the steps with a cup in hand and a some fruit in her pocket. Now she sat next to the case drinking her morning coffee while gazing at the ocean.

Last night they had set up camp between palm trees and bushes at a beach, a safe distance from the waterline. More for the wonderful view than proximity to Newt’s current subjects of study though… This was their first time travelling together for his work and the Magizoologist wanted her to enjoy it too, even if technically she was on a work assignment with him. It had yet to feel like that though…

Summer was in full swing here in the southern hemisphere. Despite the early hour it was quite warm already, a salty breeze gently cooling her down. The day would most likely bring a nearly tropical heat further inland.

Coffee finished Tina left her shoes behind and walked towards the water. The sand felt nice under her bare feet, dry and soft at first, hard and wet when she reached the water. Pulling the shawl a little tighter around her shoulders she remembered the nutricious contents of her pockets and took a bite from a yellow fruit they had bought yesterday. The locals called it _sakoa_ , juicy and vaguely orangy-sweet to the taste.

As she ate Tina let the waves lap at her toes for a while before taking a few steps into the water, cool and refreshing as it steadily pulled at the sand beneath her feet. A giggle bubbled up from inside her. Who would have thought she’d ever be standing in the Indian Ocean?

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

She turned around to find Newt approaching, shirt sleeves and trousers rolled up casually, bare feet in the sand… smiling. He came up behind her and put his arm around her waist in a gentle embrace.

“A marvellous sight,” he whispered above the sound of the sea and gently moved her arm to steal a bite from her half-eaten sakoa. Tina wasn’t sure if he was talking about her or the endless ocean in front of them, but gave him a smile anyways.

“Good morning to you too, husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strictly speaking this chapter is part of the AMMC series... it's a story I haven't written yet about Newtina's first trip abroad after getting married. So I might extend on this one at some point.


	7. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone bumped into her. It was tall a man in a blue coat with reddish hair and a face full of freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week I give you the beginning of something I started writing ages ago but will probably never finish… The story of how Tina met Newt. You know which scene in the movie was my inspiration, right?  
> 

**Lunch Break**

* * *

Tina stood at the back of a small crowd that had gathered in front of the Steen National Bank, far enough to not be picked out but close enough to still be considered part of the gathering. There they were, Mary-Lou Barebone and her adopted children, dutyfully handing out leaflets and standing by as their mother spread her anger and hatred.

She had bought a hotdog from a nearby deli to blend in, a passer-by on lunch break from work. It actually _was_ her lunch break… and Tina spent it watching a woman with weary eyes. She knew what that woman did to her kids, but she was unable to act. It had cost her her job already, three months ago now, a job she had worked so very hard for. But in that moment it hadn’t mattered as a helpless boy needed protection… from his own mother of all people.

Someone bumped into her from behind and muttered an apology. “So sorry.”

It was tall a man in a blue coat with reddish hair and a face full of freckles. British if the accent was anything to go by. He continued on and made his way further into the crowd, watching and listening to that despicable woman and her hateful words. Tina chuckled silently while taking another bite from her meagre meal. What would the man in the blue coat do if he found out he’d just bumped into an actual witch?

Another man squeezed past her, this one short and chubby, carrying a suitcase and making excuses all the way through the mass of people until he stumbled and fell near the man in blue. She heard him apologize again in that distinctive voice of his as Chubby continued on his way up to the bank, apparently no worse for wear.  

That was the moment Mary-Lou picked the Brit. Something she always did to draw in new members, making them feel special for being singled out in a crowd. “You! Friend! What drew you to our meeting today?”

“Oh, I-I was just passing,” he explained awkwardly, seemingly uncomfortable in his new-found position as ‘the chosen one’.

“Are you a seeker?” she continued to needle him. “A seeker after truth?”

Tina saw him square his shoulders the smallest bit before answering with a hint of amusement. “I’m more of a chaser really.”

_Chaser?_ Could this man actually be a foreign wizard? The odds of a No-Maj referencing Quidditch by accident were just too low… She only barely heard Mary-Lou’s usual drivel over her surprise.

“Witches are among us! What do you say to that, friend?”

But the Brit’s attention had focussed on something behind her. He hurried up the numerous steps to the bank with a hasty “Excuse me!”

Very suspicious behaviour. Tina decided to keep an eye on Blue Coat today instead of the Second Salemers, her senses tingling. There was something strange about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point I tried writing the happenings of the entire movie from Tina's POV. Something like her emotional journey from mistrustful ex-Auror apprehending a criminal to slowly but surely falling for said not-a-criminal wizard. But I got stuck and pursued other storylines instead so... all you get for now is this little snippet here.


	8. From Tina with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She opened the door to their apartment and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week we have the Goldstein sisters, a kitchen mishap and not so secret pining. The little story goes wonderfully with the following pic:  
> 

**From Tina with Love**

* * *

She opened the door to their apartment and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What's that smell?"

Tina hastily kicked the oven door shut behind her. "Nothing."

A quick skim over her sister's mind showed embarrassment. ... _was supposed to be at Jacob's today..._ Frustration. ... _can't even bake a damn cake on my own..._

"Oh, Teenie..."

The brunette turned around and busied herself at the sink. "As I said, it's nothing." _...n_ _eed to get the smell out.... open windows... vanish the evidence..._

"Can I see?" Queenie leaned curiously on the table.

With a sigh Tina drew her wand and flicked the oven open before levitating the remains of a cake onto the table, soggy yet burnt crisp at the same time. Humiliation swept over her sister's mind. _...don't laugh..._ "Quite the masterpiece, huh?"

Indeed. Queenie surveyed the kitchen and noticed the number of used bowls and whisks in the sink. "Making it the No-Maj way is hard, Teenie. Why did you try?"

"You know why." Her sister blushed as well-known images flashed unbidden in her thoughts. A bright smile. Affection. Hope. Their mother cooking. _... made with love, Pumpkin..._ Failure.

"Oh!" Something made with love and effort. How sweet!

"Stop reading my mind, Queenie." Tina hurried past her. “I'm gonna go down to the bakery... can’t try again now with less than an hour to go."

The humiliation had made way for misery as she put on her coat. _What was I thinking anyway? I'm no cook or baker. I can barely keep_ myself _fed on a good day, much less... I'm no homemaker... wife-material... foolish to try make him think otherwise... as if a homemade cake would change anything..._

Queenie stopped her exit with a hand to her shoulder. "Stop that. You know him, that’s not what he’s looking for in a girl. At all."

Doubt. Confusion. A sigh of frustration. "Then what _is_ he looking for?"

"He already found more than ever hoped for, honey."

Tina frowned but Queenie pushed her back into the ktichen. "Come on now. We can still whip up something nice! Jacob got a recipe from him a while go... from back home. I'll talk you through it, okay?"

* * *

Newt Scamander knocked twice on the door of the Goldstein flat that afternoon before it opened to the lovely sight of Tina.

"Right on time," she smiled. "Come on in!"

"What's that lovely smell?" he asked as he stepped inside. His eyes soon found the dinner table, set for two and laden with a selection of bisquits and... homemade scones. Complete with whipped cream and preserves. And a pot of tea. He couldn't help a surprised but pleased chuckle. "Is this an Afternoon Tea, Tina?"

She blushed. "I thought I better leave the actual tea-making to you... and there was supposed to be cake too but... yes. Happy Birthday, Newt."

He stared at her with a loving, almost besotted smile, previously unaware that he _could_ fall even more for Tina Goldstein.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time trying something from Queenie's POV. I hope I did not fail too badly... the italic parts are suposed to be the ramblings in Tina's mind, just in case that wasn't clear.


	9. Side by Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues, please. This week’s writing was more or less requested by [@newtandtinainsidethesuitcase](https://newtandtinainsidethesuitcase.tumblr.com) in this old [tumblr post](https://newtandtinainsidethesuitcase.tumblr.com/post/160057893381/couple-die-holding-hands-after-69-years-of). I did my best to work on it but I couldn’t manage more than a Snippet for the prompt. Sorry.  
>  Also, since I really could not use any pictures from the article, this snippet goes with the following image instead:

**Side by Side**

* * *

 His Tina had grown more fragile at the pass of a century. Her long years as an Auror, injuries received during the wars she had fought… they had caught up with her in the end and despite his older age and numerous aches of his own Newt had slowly become the more agile of them.

“I love you, Newt,” she told him every night as he climbed into bed beside her, ready to let the day end.

They had chosen to spend their life in a little house in Dorset, surrounded by green and all that was filled with memories of a life well lived now. Shared adventures and experiences, love and loss and happiness. A home that neither of them wanted to leave.

Each new morning began with a smile on her lips, “Good morning, my dear” and a soft squeeze to his hand. And then they started into another day.

Not this morning though.

The day had dawned bright and lovely, but his Tina lay still und unmoving when he turned his head to greet her. No breath on her lips, no faint beat of her heart. She was gone… passed away in her sleep as she had wished for. She looked more peaceful now than she had in the last year of her life.

“Wait for me, love,” Newt whispered wetly.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he caressed her hair, long since turned white with age, and kissed her forehead one more time. He had known this day would come, that she would be the first to go. And now it was time to say farewell.

Newt got up and shuffled into the kitchen. With a flick of his wand he made sure their Kneazles were fed, bent down to scratch each of them behind the ears for a bit. They would be cared for… one of their grandchildren was to visit today, though he couldn’t remember which of them.

His other creatures had long been released from his care, passed on with his suitcase into the hands of his grandson Rolf. The boy had followed in his footsteps, travelling and exploring the world… and doing so met his Luna. What a beautiful wedding it had been. The last time his Tina had danced with him. He smiled at the memory.

An envelope lay waiting on the kitchen table when the bedroom door clicked shut behind him. He made his way across the room and gently placed Tina’s wand in her limp hand, over her chest, before climbing back into bed. He shifted close and took hold of his wife’s hand, then rested his head on her shoulder with a deep sigh as he let himself drift back to unconsciousness…

Newt Scamander did not wake up again. After a full century together one just could not do without the other… and the next great adventure was waiting for them. They started it side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." ~ Albus Dumbledore_
> 
> Just to clarify: in this Tina is 125 years old and Newt is 129 when they start on their next great adventure. Because I'm quite sure after such a long and well-lived life in each others company that is how they both would see it... simply something new to explore. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you are interested in updates on any new works I post you can either subscribe to my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks) or follow my tumblr [@ravens-and-writings](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
